Crazy -GerIta
by killerkitty15
Summary: (Mental Hospital AU) (No flames) Feliciano was sent to a mental hospital a few years after his brother. Suffering from presumed mental illness, he meets a young, German doctor that he quickly becomes close to. Little do they know, feelings will bloom between them that defies every rule and puts both of them at great risk. (warnings inside) (one shot)


**AIGHT so this is my first time writing GerIta, so I'm sorry if they're a little OOC. **

**Ok so this particular fic takes place in a mental hospital and (this particular fic) has breach of patient/doctor relations. I don't agree with mental patients and doctors having intimate relations in real life but this is a fanfiction, morals and logic doesn't have to apply. All I ask is that there be no flames and that you shall give me the privilege of some nice reviews.**

_**Warnings: yaoi, smut, mental illness (?), patient/doctor, slight bondage, no flames**_

* * *

When Feliciano was younger, he liked to wear dresses.

He felt pretty and dresses were comfortable, allowing him to run around with ease. Nonno didn't like this and tried to desperately put an end to it. Feliciano's twin –Lovino, who was older by ten point five minutes –was already in a mental institution for his anger and behavioral issues.

Nonno Romulus didn't want his last grandbaby to be sent away too, back in those days any child with weird behavior was sent to a mental institution. He bought Feliciano boy clothes and he wore them, for the most part. The Roman grandfather didn't think he had anything to fear…but he was, sadly, heart breakingly wrong.

Feliciano fell in love when he was seven. With a boy. The boy was German with blonde hair and blue eyes that drove into your soul, even though those startling eyes belonged to a child. The blonde thought Feliciano was a girl, but he didn't mind and he didn't bother correcting the other boy.

Sometimes, Feliciano really wanted to be a girl. To be pretty, dotted on, to be held when he was scared and rocked gently and get kisses on his nose, his eyelashes, his cheeks. The blonde boy made Feliciano feel safe, secure, and Feliciano followed him around like a lap dog.

Nonno thought it would be fine as long as no one found out, but…one day…the German boy's family got into a car crash. The kid's parents died and he and his elder brother moved away to be with their grandfather in Germany.

Little Feliciano didn't understand and his behavior started to change. Just like Lovino's had. But, with Feliciano, his mood would go from incredibly, irritably, cheerful and chatty and _happy_ to so depressed he would start sobbing at seemingly random times and would be inconsolable. He imagined monsters everywhere, mocking him and preparing to kill him, was easily scared, couldn't focus on anything for any amount of time and could upset easily.

A week after his eleventh birthday, Feliciano was sent to _"Hetalia Hospital for the Mentally Ill"._ When he was dragged, struggling and crying, through the doors –lo and behold –whom should he see?

Lovino was sitting in the rec room, where patients gathered to watch TV, hang out and play games. The younger twin called Lovino's name and waved, a bittersweet smile stretching across his face. When Lovino had seen him, he smiled, greeted him and pulled him into a hug. But Feliciano could feel the other twin's tears soaking through the cotton hospital scrubs he had been given and Lovino's arms shaking on his back.

_Feliciano shouldn't be here, _Lovino thought, _what did that bastard old man do now?!_

It was the first, and last, time he had seen Lovino cry.

._._._.

Ludwig's grandfather was probably the strictest person alive.

By nature, Ludwig had a serious appearance and demeanor and his Opa was nice to him because of that. His grandfather was never an emotional, touchy feely person –who did truly love his grandchildren –and demanded great things from his grandchildren who were both smart and could go far.

Ludwig's older brother was wild and never really liked to listen or apply himself. Therefore, Ludwig was pressured to excel in everything. That didn't stop him from looking up to Gilbert, though. He always admired the older sibling and wished he could be as outgoing, as confident and rebellious as he was. That's why, when Gilbert entered medical school, Ludwig followed two years later.

Both boys excelled in their classes, Gilbert being the best in class –although you'd never know it by looking at the albino –and Ludwig was second best. They managed to graduate at twenty two –both had entered college and medical school early because of their brilliance. Once Ludwig had graduated, his brother –who had been twenty four –invited him to work at a mental hospital in America that specialized in male patients.

Ironically, it was in a town they had once lived in, apparently.

Ludwig had lost most of his memories from before the car crash, which he had survived, and didn't remember much. He vaguely remembered an auburn haired girl he had fancied but he didn't remember her name.

When Ludwig joined Gilbert, he was shocked at the number of mentally ill patients. He had never seen so many! Gilbert introduced him to the patients, most of whom seemed harmless and those that weren't were high on medication. Like the scary, dangerous Russian that everyone tried to avoid, except his own doctor and Ludwig's boss, Dr. Yao Wang. And a Greek man that was always sleepy from his medicine he was injected with for constantly fighting with his doctor, Dr. Sadik Adnan.

That's when he saw him.

An auburn haired Italian with honey colored eyes, talking quietly to a patient that was named Kiku. The Italian was eerily familiar, and Ludwig instantly felt drawn to him. Gilbert told his younger brother his name was Feliciano, a patient who suffered from severe bouts of depression. He would also be Ludwig's first patient since Dr. Roderich Edelstein was transferred to another patient, Noah Zwingli, a sweet boy who suffered from an eating disorder.

This was the beginning of something beautifully, terribly taboo.

* * *

Feliciano sat on his bed, swinging his legs back and forth as he waited for Dr. Luddy. The Italian called him Dr. Luddy since his name was Ludwig and there was already an albino Dr. Beilschmidt who spent most of his time with a patient that couldn't speak due to an unknown mental trauma. Feliciano liked the Germanic doctor. Very, _very _much.

Ludwig was nice despite his intimidating appearance and height; he was kind and had a gentle, rumbling voice. His rough hands were always careful and his eyes seemed to bore into Feli's soul with curious intensity.

It didn't hurt that he was freaking handsome too.

He had blonde hair that was always slicked back and made Feliciano want to run his fingers through the blonde locks and mess them up. His blue eyes were intense and guarded, Feliciano wanted to see what they would look like as they raked over his naked body. Dr. Luddy's face was always controlled and serious but the Italian wanted to see what it was like in the throes of passion.

Feliciano wasn't as innocent as he led people to believe. He was Italian, after all. He liked to flirt with pretty women and sleep with hot, powerful men –typical "alpha male" types.

_I really want Dr. Luddy to notice me!_ He thought, looking down at his hospital clothes and frowning, _Dr. Luddy will never notice me in these! I have to change!_ With that in mind, he tugged off his blue, cotton scrubs and looked in his drawers for a cleaner, nicer pair –he got a dresser because he was one of the patients considered harmless.

._._._.

Ludwig was walking down the hallway, clipboard and pen in hand, his glasses that he needed to read were tucked in his pocket and his black shoes squeaked against the linoleum. Different doctors were required to wear different clothes depending on their patients. Even if they had only one violent patient, a doctor had to wear medical scrubs or a shirt without a collar and no belt. Also, no shoes with shoelaces. Ludwig didn't have any violent patients –although he was usually called in when Francis and Arthur started fighting or when Hercules was getting out of hand –and was told to wear slacks, a button down and a tie. He could also have shoelaces and a belt. So that's what he wore and that day was no exception; he wore a white button down, a black tie, a black belt, black slacks and finely polished black shoes.

Gilbert thought it was terribly boring since that was also what he was required to wear.

He walked quickly down the halls, by passing the other patients' rooms, and only concentrated on Feliciano.

They were already edging towards an unspoken line, having become friends of a sort. They talked of happy memories and sad ones, sharing with each other on equal footing. Ludwig knew he was getting too attached and wanted the Italian with a desire that was entirely unprofessional.

Feliciano was in his wet dreams, his day dreams and his nightmares. Feliciano was everywhere and nowhere, constantly on the German's mind.

"Lud, can you help me out here?" Gilbert said poking his head out of Feliciano's neighbor's room, "Zhis guy-."

"_GIRL_!"

"…Zhis Polish person von't let the awesome me give him his medicine!"

"That's because you're, like, a total asswipe~! Like, where is that cute nurse that comes with you? I want him to, like, shove stuff inside me!"

"Ja, I vill help you, bruder," Ludwig said all too willing to defuse the situation. He administered Feliks' medication with nothing more than a pout and a complaint –or two –from the blonde. Afterwards, he made sure to scold his brother and told him not to get the patients so worked up, reminding the older German –cough, Prussian, cough –that it might not turn out so well next time.

After that problem was taken care of, he started to hurry towards Feliciano's room, opening the door with a soft knock. "Feliciano, I'm sorry I'm...L...late...?" Ludwig's words died in his throat as he blinked, not immediately believing the sight before him.

Feliciano was stripped down to his boxer briefs, fresh clothes in his hands. He had flawless, virgin skin that was slightly tanner than the German's, he was lean but not horribly so with long legs and small hips; the Italian didn't have muscles but he wasn't out of shape. His auburn hair fell against his cheeks, his curl bobbing as he held up his clothing, nodding at it in approval and his amber colored eyes, like pieces of glass from a beer bottle, were open all the way when they were usually half lidded -almost closed -because of the drowsiness he felt due to his medicine.

He licked his lips, eyes absorbing Feliciano's round face, straight nose and soft, full lips. _I just want to eat him up..._

"F-F-Feliciano?!"

The mental patient's soft, pink lips parted and he gasped. He spun around, eyes wide open, wide and scared; Feliciano clutched his clothes to his naked body, face contorted in anxiety and fear. "Dr-Dr. Luddy!" Feliciano exclaimed fumbling for his words as he shifted his weight, scratching the back of his left ankle with his right foot, "I-I-I-I-I am _so_ sorry! Ve~ I didn't know -I mean -I didn't hear you... VE~!"

"...Feliciano," the German growled, "Shut. Up."

"Ve~? B-B-B-B-B-B-But, cosa? Che vuoi dire? Dr. Luddy, non capisco-!" _(What? What do you mean? Dr. Luddy, I don't understand-!)_

His sensual naked body and his slightly high pitched, accented voice were Ludwig's undoing. He locked Feliciano's door with his doctor ID badge, swiping it in front of the lock, before dropping his pen and clipboard on the ground.

"Cosa-?!"

Ludwig quickly walked up to the Italian, gripped his shoulders and slammed their lips together. His lips were as soft as they looked and Ludwig quickly found himself getting lost and distracted by them. The German didn't really care that he was committing a taboo, that he was breaking the code of honor he had vowed to uphold. He could lose his license for this. He could be arrested and charged for assault. But...right at that moment, he couldn't bring himself to care all that much. That was, until Feliciano's arms tensed beneath his fingers.

Jerking away as if he had been burnt, he took a large step back and inhaled sharply. "Mein Gott...Feli, Feliciano,Es tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht zu bedeuten-." _(I am so sorry. I did not mean to-!)_

He was cut off by two slim arms wrapping around his neck, a hand on the back of his head and in his hair (messing up the gelled back strands, not that Ludwig really cared at the moment), pulling him closer. Unexpectedly, his lips were captured by soft, plump ones as those lips kissed him.

All worries and concerns flew out the window.

._._._.

Feliciano couldn't believe it. He had planned to try and get Ludwig to notice him, fancy him, even if the German was straight as a mother-freaking arrow. But...GEEZ! _This is too good to be true~!_ He thought, his heart thumping manically. His doctor's lips felt so good against his, a little thin but they were soft and firm. It was so right, so good, and Feliciano wanted -no, _needed_ -more. He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck -tightly -and kissed him again.

He felt the blonde gasp, stiffening in shock. He held his lips there, just savoring it, for a moment before he pulled away a few inches. "Ve~ what's wrong Luddy?" Feliciano giggled, eyes getting darker with lust and the tip of his tongue flicking out and slowly tasting the remains of Ludwig's flavor on his lips, "Aren't you going to finish what you started? Hehe~!"

Something flashed in his blue eyes, something animalistic and primal, that made Feliciano's heart beat faster, his face flush and his body grow hotter. Ludwig placed his hands on the Italian's hips and the small of his back, smirking as he pressed their lips together.

The red head moaned, clutching at Ludwig's scalp and trying to pull their bodies closer. _So good, so good! _Taking the initiative, Feliciano slipped his tongue passed his lips and traced it against the seam of the German's lips, asking for entrance. Ludwig growled but, instead of allowing his tongue in, his own tongue surged forward and invaded the patient's mouth.

Surprised, but not unhappy, Feliciano moaned, sucking on the taller male's tongue and starting an intricate, passionate tongue tango. He was quickly becoming addicted to the feeling and never, ever, wanted to stop. He never wanted _this_, what ever _this_ was, to end. That was why, when he felt big, rough hands glide down his shoulders and fingering his collar bone, he didn't stop their decent. In fact, he couldn't help himself as he leaned into Ludwig's hands, closer to his body, and letting out a needy -begging -whimper.

_If only those boys could see me now_, Feliciano thought, _They'd be so jealous!_ Feliciano remembered how boys in school used to tease him, making fun of him. Originally, it was for wearing girls' clothes and, after he began to wear boys' clothes per his Nonno's request, they began to make fun of him for being a "sissy". He cried easily -to him, crying wasn't something to be ashamed of -and he liked to play and talk with girls. Girls, he thought, were pretty, nice and lucky, they certainly didn't have cooties. Cooties, who came up with that anyway? Lovino used to protect him to bullies but...after he was sent to Hetalia Hospital for the Mentally Ill, there was no one there to protect him. Feliciano wasn't strong enough, or brave enough, to yell and fight back so he took it all in stride, smiling and giggling (occasionally crying) and spreading gentleness. After all those years of kids saying he would never find a "girlfriend" (which translated to "boyfriend" in his mind), he had started to believe it.

Now...now he had Ludwig. He _wanted_ Ludwig, needed him so much that it caused his lower belly to twist and his veins to fill with burning fire.

Ludwig's hands gently fondled his collar bone, delicate and feminine in every way, before trailing down to his nipples. He grasped a tan nub between his forefinger and thumb, twisting it and yanking it.

The smaller male gasped in pleasure, pulling back to moan and arch his back. "O-Oh...L-Ludwig~" Feliciano mewled yanking the other's head lower, to his neck, with one hand while impaling his nails into the German's shoulder with the other, "More~. Please!"

An animalistic growl, that sent pleasure raking down Feliciano's spine, rumbled in the taller man's chest as Ludwig bit down -hard -on his neck and pulled his nipple harder.

"L-LUDWIG!" he called out, neck and back arching painfully, "B-B-B-Bed, please~?!"

"Of course, mein liebe," Ludwig chuckled licking at the bite mark he had just made above the Italian's collar bone. He gripped Feliciano's delicate hips and lifted him. Feliciano quickly wrapped his legs around his waist, pushing the white medical coat from his shoulders and clutching to the front of his shirt tightly.

"Take me~" he whispered hotly into the German's ear, sucking on his alabaster ear lobe like it was a high end piece of candy.

Seemingly driven by lust and passion, Ludwig shoved the smaller man onto the bed before quickly untying his tie and binding Feliciano's wrists together and on the bars of the bed's headboard. Ludwig stood up, staring at the Italian lustfully, and began to unbutton his pristine white shirt, tossing it onto the top of Feliciano's dresser, then taking off his shoes and kicking them to the side.

Feliciano tugged at his restraints, finding that they had been tightly -but not uncomfortably -tied, dying to touch that muscly torso. He licked his lips, eyes absorbing the corded biceps, the defined pectorals, a beautiful, almost unrealistic, six pack and the fine blonde hair that went from his belly button, disappearing below his slacks. "L-Ludwig!" he rasped arching his back and spreading his legs, hips thrusting up and calling the German's attention to the erection being strangled in his boxer briefs, "Luddy, fretta, per-per favore! I've wanted you so long~!"

His face was bright red, blue eyes the color of a raging ocean, as he smiled darkly. Ludwig kneeled between the smaller male's legs, placing his hands on either side of Feliciano's bound arms and began to kiss, lick and nip down the slightly tanned neck. The smaller male arched his neck, tossing his head back into the pillows underneath his head, cute moans and whimpers spilling from his lips and driving Ludwig insane.

"Mein," the blonde growled into Feliciano's collar bone, nipping it before moving down his to his chest, "Say you're mein."

Ludwig took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and flicking it with his tongue as he ran his fingertips over the hint of ribs on Feliciano's upper body.

"Oh, Dio! Io sono tuo, io sono sempre stato tuo!" _(Oh, God! I am yours, I have always been yours!)_ Feliciano cried out, curling his legs around the German's torso and digging his heels into Ludwig's back. Hands slowly pulled down his boxer briefs as Ludwig's head got lower, his mouth open and lapping down to the Italian's belly button, swirling his tongue inside. "Dio~ oh mio Dio! Ludwig, mettere ... mettere la bocca su-su..." _(God, oh my God! Ludwig, put...put your mouth on-on...)_

He pushed down the boxer briefs, tossing them somewhere on the floor, at the same time his mouth enveloped the red head's cock.

Feliciano cried out, hips jerking up as and a scream ripping from his throat as a hot, wet mouth sent pleasurable goose bumps down his spine. "L-L-L-Ludwig!" he mewled tears brimming in his beautiful amber eyes, "Inside! Per favore, inside me, now!"

The blonde groaned around Feliciano's cock, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around the slit of the red head's cock. A sharp gasp was the only sign that the Italian was close to cuming and Ludwig grasped his base in a fist, preventing his release. "Not yet, mein Engel," Ludwig said kissing the Italian's inner thigh and nuzzling the soft skin, "I have to prepare you first."

"Y-Y-You don't have to..." the red head panted, face bright red and chest heaving, "I-I did it...be-before you came here..."

Ludwig felt his cock jump, tightening in his slacks, as he imagined his little love fingering himself what was probably mere hours before he showed up... His mouth went dry as he swallowed -twice. "You...You di-id?"

"Sì~" he whimpered, spreading his legs wider and jerking his hips up, the German's erection grinding against his entrance. Feliciano moaned like a whore, not at all caring and just wanting more, "Pl-Please! Make love to me..."

"If you vish," Ludwig said softly, kissing the man beneath him passionately -even going so far as to draw blood as he bit down on Feliciano's bottom lip- before standing up. He undid his belt, pushing his slacks and red green boxers onto the floor, kicking them over by his shoes.

Even though Feliciano was already rock hard with his member dripping precum onto his stomach, he felt himself get harder -if that was even possible - at the sight of the German's naked body. He had strong legs, masculine legs with a fine dusting of blonde hair that was barely visible. But, more than that, was the _thing_ between his legs! His member was hard, resting against his lower abdomen, red and throbbing with a drop of precum hanging on by the tip. It was..._FUCKING HUGE!_

"L...Ludwig..." Feliciano gasped, eyes wide, "H-H-How is it going to fit?"

"It vill, mein Engel," he said softly and gently, reaching over and grabbing the bottle of unscented lotion on Feliciano's dresser. The blonde squirted some on his hand before rubbing it on his erection and leaning back over Feliciano and kissing him. Their tongue slid together lazily and slowly, Ludwig guiding his member to Feliciano's entrance and pressing his tip in.

Feliciano's breath caught and he struggled to breathe, relaxing his muscles so Ludwig could press fully inside. He pulled away, hands still bound and gripping the tie that was holding him, from the blonde and keened, biting his lip to hold back anymore of his pain filled sounds.

"Es tut mir leid, meine Liebe, ich bin fast fertig," _(I'm so sorry, my love, I'm almost done)_ Ludwig said gritting his teeth and resisting the urge to thrust into the Italian like a selfish beast. His body was so tight and hot, Ludwig just wanted to thrust in and ravish the body beneath him. Finally, after what seemed like forever on both ends, Ludwig was fully sheathed inside Feliciano's body.

Feliciano took a deep, unsteady breath, relaxing his muscles and getting accustomed to the German's girth. "M-Move..." the red head moaned arching his neck and shifting his hips once the pain had dwindled.

With a shaky breath and a nod, Ludwig pulled out then slowly pushed back in, starting an easy pace.

"Luddy~" Feliciano moaned in pleasure planting his feet on the mattress of the bed to meet the taller male's thrusts, "Har-Harder, per favore!"

Ludwig was a kind man, always looking out for others and helping them in his own way, and was a very generous lover. He couldn't deny Feliciano's request, especially how breathily and needily it was whimpered, and increased his pace, changing his angles to try and find his lover's prostate.

"AH! Ludwig, lì! L'hai trovato! Colpite di nuovo, per favore, per favore, per favore!" _(Ludwig, there! You found it! Hit it again, please, please, please!)_ Feliciano screamed back arching up at a frightening angle.

"Ja, wie Sie möchten," _(Yes, as you wish)_ Ludwig groaned angling his thrusts so he slammed into the red head's sweet spot every time, "Uh-ngh! Ich liebe dich, Feli, ich liebe dich so sehr!" _(I love you, Feli, I love you so much!)_

Feliciano knew what those words meant, he had heard them along time ago, and an elated smile appeared on his face as tears flowed down his face. Tears that were in both pleasure and joy. "Hah, hah! Ti amo troppo, Ludwig~. Ti ho amato fin dal primo momento che ti ho visto," _(I love you too, Ludwig~. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you)_ he admitted with a small whimper and a moan.

"Do you...do y-you mean zh-zhat?" Ludwig asked grasping the smaller man's member and pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"S-Sì~, I love you, Lu-uddy," he moaned, "I-I-I love you, I lo-ove you, I love you-ou!"

Ludwig groaned, increasing his thrusts and the jerking of Feliciano's member.

With a clench of muscles, and a tensing of his thighs, Feliciano came all over the blonde's hand. "Ngh, Ludwig! _LUDWIG_!"

The clenching of his entrance was too much for Ludwig and he spilled himself into Feliciano with a grunt of the other's name and a final, "Ich liebe dich" that Feliciano heard before the Italian passed out cold.

._._._.

Ludwig untied the red head's wrists, watching them fall limply onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male, pressing his chest to Feliciano's back and cradling him.

He didn't know how this was going to turn out, he didn't know what would happen from that moment onward. There were a lot of things Ludwig didn't know about the future, especially regarding his future with Feliciano. But, as he entwined Feliciano's fingers with his, holding their hands to Feliciano's chest, as he felt the Italian's warm breath caress his knuckles and their naked bodies pressed together beneath the hospital thin sheets, as he remembered Feliciano's face as he was ravished, his kiss raw lips breathing, moaning screaming _"I love you", "Ti amo",_ Ludwig knew one thing.

He didn't care.

The blonde didn't care about what trouble he would face, what the consequences would be. For once, he was defying the rules, rebelling like he had always wanted, all in the name of love.

Ludwig held his lover closer, kissing his naked shoulder and tasting it beneath his lips. "Ich liebe dich, mein Engel," he mumbled, "I vill never let you go. No matter vhat happens."

* * *

**OK SO THAT'S IT!**

**Ummm...so I hope that didn't suck...**

**Aight, so I was thinking about doing a series of One-shots based off this AU...**

**Let me know if that interests you guys oooooooooooooooooooooooor...whatever in the reviews/comments section**

**Hope you liked this! **

**Love, **

**~kitty**


End file.
